Arenas carmesí
by Ana-List
Summary: Menfis, Egipto, Siglo XV A.C / Antes de ser Momias fueron guardianes que fallaron en su misión, pero que pelearon y murieron con honor. Así fue su valerosa lucha, así fueron sus trágicas muertes.


_**N/A**_ : _Dudo que alguien vaya a leer esta historia pero si estás aquí me alegro de que así sea y ya puestos deja un review. Mummies Alive fue una de las series de mi infancia. Sí, era una chorrada. Sí, la mayoría de lo que salía en la serie era incoherente o absurdo. Pero Las Momias molaban mucho y tenían el carisma y sentido del humor que les falta a las series infantiles actuales. Así que se me antojó escribir la historia que no sabemos acerca de sus muertes y además no hay ni un fic de esta serie en español._

 _Recordatorio:_

 _Scarab es un hechicero y consejero real que conspira para matar al Príncipe (único hijo del Faraón) y hacerse con el trono. Cuatro guerreros se encargan de custodiar al joven príncipe Rapses._

 **Ja-Kal** : el líder del equipo, cazador real. (Halcón)

 **Armon** : entrenador del príncipe. (Carnero)

 **Rath** : hechicero y escriba, tutor del príncipe. (Serpiente)

 **Nefer/Nefer-tina** : mujer que finje ser un hombre para poder conducir carros (auriga). Solo el príncipe conoce su identidad. (Gato)

 **Shabti** : hombres de arena que convoca Scarab. Son como robots.

 **Arakh/Escorpión del desierto** : hermano de Ja-kal y traídor que se alía con Scarab.

* * *

 **Arenas carmesí**

El sol se erigía sobre el templo haciendo ver a la ciudad de Menfis imponente. Las esfinges se distribuían en hileras salvaguardando la entrada al templo. El acceso lo adornaban dos obeliscos, estatuas de deidades egipcias y varios estandartes. Al margen de la tragedia que ese día acontecería, dos gatos dormían a la sombra de una palmera en el gran patio.

Rath vislumbró una figura entre las enormes columnas del pórtico. No pudo evitar rodar la mirada cuando reconoció la identidad del hombre.

-Scarab… -Dijo haciendo una fugaz reverencia de cortesía y pasando por su lado para evitar pararse ante él.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, escriba. –Soltó la última palabra con desprecio. Rath se paró mirándole de reojo por encima del hombro, apoyando su espada en el suelo de piedra como si fuera un bastón.

-Una lástima que ese tiempo no haya sido más prolongado. –El cortante comentario sarcástico no produjo ninguna reacción en el consejero real.

-¿Qué tal van las lecciones del joven príncipe? –El guardián se giró. Por algún motivo aquella pregunta le inquietaba.

-Es un buen estudiante. –Respondió secamente.

-Pero no el mejor que has tenido, ¿cierto? –Su rasposa voz se clavó en sus oídos y le puso en guardia. Su alargada mano se aferró a la empuñadura en forma de serpiente que adornaba su espada.

-Aún es muy joven. –Su evasiva hizo que el hechicero sonriera.

Una sensación de temor se instauró en él. Aparentemente, de los cuatro guardianes de Rapses, Rath era el único al que Scarab respetaba debido a su inteligencia y sus habilidades con la magia. A ninguno de los guardianes del joven príncipe le agradaba el consejero real, pero al Faraón sí y debido a esa confianza trataban de mantener una relación cordial con Scarab. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión Rath tenía la impresión de que el hechicero estaba a punto de traspasar la barrera del respeto y arremeter contra él.

Por suerte para él, la insoportable tensión fue cortada por unos pasos y una dulce voz.

-Pensaba que el consejero real tendría demasiado trabajo como para gastar su tiempo molestando al tutor del príncipe. –Nefer, el joven auriga, le miraba cruzado de brazos. Una sonrisa burlona contrastaba con la seriedad de su mirada. Detrás de _él_ se hallaba el príncipe. En su expresión se evidenciaba el desagrado que le producía el consejero de su padre. Rath bajó los hombros, relajándose por la intervención de su _compañero_.

-Solo me preocupaba por la educación de nuestro amado príncipe. –Rapses alzó las cejas y rodó los ojos con gesto de cansancio.

-Si tanto te preocupa, déjanos. –Repuso Rath intentando sonar más despreocupado. -El sol está demasiado alto. Deberíamos haber empezado las lecciones hace tiempo.

-Vinimos lo más deprisa que pudimos. –Dijo el príncipe alegremente, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con el auriga.

Scarab se retiró con una reverencia, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a Rath.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Nefer.

Tenía la sensación de que habían llegado justo antes de que se desatara una lucha entre esos dos. No era la primera vez que Rath y Scarab estaban en desacuerdo o tenían un roce, pero nunca habían recurrido a algo que no fueran afiladas palabras. No obstante, si la prudencia era una virtud en su buen amigo, la arrogancia era su gran defecto y el poder era la principal causa de la arrogancia de los hombres; ya fuera económico, político o mágico.

-Los relojes de sol están para algo. –Refunfuñó evitando el tema. Rapses se adelantó mientras reprendía al auriga por su demora.

-¿Qué ocurre Rath? –Preguntó ignorando los comentarios jocosos por parte del escriba acerca de su impuntualidad y afición por correr. –¿Qué te ha dicho Scarab? Parecíais estar a punto de lanzaros el uno contra el otro. –Rath le observó intentando no parecer demasiado preocupado.

-Es… -Se acarició el afilado mentón, pensativo. -No sé explicarlo… Anoche miré el cielo y las estrellas dicen que algo malo se avecina.

-Son solo puntos. –Rath bufó.

-¿Solo puntos? No sé para qué me molesto en contestarte. Está claro que a ti del carro no te sacan. –Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente y dándole la espalda. –Si miras solo la arena tu mirada se secará. Mira al cielo de vez en cuando, chico. –Nefer entornó los ojos intentando descifrar lo que quería decir.

-¿Crees que el príncipe está en peligro? –Rath se paró en seco ante la pregunta y se volvió hacia _él_ , poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Nefer no estaba _acostumbrado_ al contacto con sus compañeros. Por precaución, lo evitaba en la medida de lo posible, debido a su secreto. Se estremeció al sentir la mano del escriba por primera vez. Las manos de Ja-kal eran las de un cazador, las de un guerrero: fuertes y ásperas; la mano de Armon era robusta y algo torpe por culpa de su tamaño; pero las manos de Rath, que apretaban su hombro en un gesto firme y a la vez delicado, eras precisas y sorprendentemente suaves. Se preguntó si todos los hechiceros tendrían las manos así.

-Presiento que algo malo está a punto de suceder. Mantén los ojos muy abiertos.

Y no fueron sus palabras o el tacto de la cálida mano en su hombro, sino el temor en los ojos del escriba lo que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

* * *

-Gracias por ayudarme a salir de ese cántaro. –Armon se frotó la cabeza.

-Metes la cabeza en sitios muy raros… -Miró a su alrededor con aire preocupado. Esperaba que Rapses estuviera con él. -¿No está el príncipe contigo?

-No, se fue a cazar con Ja-kal. –Eso le tranquilizó. No había persona con la que el heredero estuviera más seguro que con el cazador real. -¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

Los dos se sentaron en las escaleras que daban al río con algo de fruta. Su mirada se perdió en las ahora apacibles aguas del Nilo en las que se reflejaba el atardecer. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Rath y el miedo que había visto en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Te ocurre algo? No has probado bocado. –Tampoco es que Armon le hubiera dado mucha opción…

-Es esta estúpida calma… -Se inclinó hacia atrás mirando el cielo en el que no figuraba ni una sola nube. Los dos guardianes se levantaron al ver que Rath caminaba precipitadamente hacia ellos. Por un momento sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

-¿Habéis visto mi espada? Como esto sea una de vuestras estúpidas bromas juro por Wadjet que alimentaré a los cocodrilos con vuestra carne. –Les señaló amenazante.

-¿Por qué íbamos nosotros a esconderte la espada? –Replicó Nefer, encarándole con fastidio.

-Sí… La habrás olvidado en algún sitio. –Dijo Armon comiéndose la última uva que le quedaba.

-¡Yo no voy olvidando mis armas por ahí! –Exclamó en una mezcla de frustración y enfado.

-Quizá deberías dejar de mirar tanto el cielo y empezar a mirar en tus estancias. –Espetó Nefer, molesta por su actitud y por el nerviosismo al que se había visto sometida todo el día. Rath le fulminó con la mirada, se había tomado sus palabras como un ataque personal. Justo en el momento en el que el hechicero iba a replicar apareció Ja-kal tan apresurado que apenas podía respirar.

-¡El príncipe! –Todos le miraron aterrados. –¡Scarab se lo ha llevado al desierto! –Los cuatro pusieron rumbo al desierto, siguiendo las indicaciones de rastreador de Ja-kal.

Pese a las sospechas que guardaban respecto a Scarab, éste nunca había tomado la osadía de hacerle algo al hijo de Amenhotep. Habían llegado a pensar que sus sospechas eran infundadas debido a la mala relación que tenían con el consejero del Faraón, pero ahí estaba la evidencia. Habían subestimado a Scarab y si no llegaban a tiempo lo pagarían de la peor manera posible: perdiendo a su amado príncipe.

La noche había caído cuando avistaron a Scarab en una pequeña montaña del desierto. La luna llena iluminaba las arenas, aportando una extraña claridad.

-¡Scarab, libera al príncipe Rapses! –El grito de Ja-kal alertó al hechicero, que de la arena hizo surgir una multitud de figuras dejándoles rodeados.

-Estamos atrapados. –Rath miró preocupado a su líder.

-¡Vayan hacia el Príncipe! –Ordenó sin titubear, lanzando una flecha justo antes de que los soldados de barro les dispararan rayos de energía con sus cetros.

Eran muchos, demasiados; ellos, solo cuatro. Estaban en clara desventaja. Armon destruyó a un par de Shabtis de un golpe con su brazo de oro. Nefer hizo uso del látigo para atrapar la pierna de uno de ellos y lanzarle lejos. Rath era rodeado mientras trataba de esquivar sus golpes y un guerrero ataviado con la armadura de un escorpión se cernía sobre una roca, saltando sobre Ja-kal y derribándole. El cazador se cubrió la cara recibiendo un duro golpe que le desplazó varios metros.

Armon corrió hacia él, derribando a un montón de Shabtis e interponiendo su brazo de oro para proteger a su compañero del disparo del Escorpión del desierto. Su valiente acción le dio tiempo para recuperarse, pero el disparo de un Shabti impactó en la espalda del guerrero, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Armon! –Se levantó dolorido, viendo que eran peligrosamente rodeados. En ese momento, una luz verde envolvió a la decena de hombres de barro que les rodeaban y al guerrero escorpión, enterrándoles en la arena. –¡Vamos! –Ja-kal aprovechó la oportunidad que les brindó Rath y corrió hacia el príncipe.

-¡Ja-kal! –Gritó el niño extendiendo su mano hacia él. Scarab desvió sin dificultad dos flechas lanzadas por el guardián. Rapses intentó zafarse del agarre de su enemigo, pero como respuesta recibió un golpe y quedó tendido en el suelo. El hechicero tuvo que saltar del montículo y alejarse del niño para no ser alcanzado por sus guardianes.

Ja-kal llegó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Rapses, mientras Armon intentaba contener a más Shabtis. Desde su posición pudo ver a Nefer peleando ágilmente con otro grupo. Rath les había dado tiempo, pero seguía habiendo muchos enemigos y para colmo, Arakh había emergido de las arenas y se dirigía hacia él. ¿Cómo iba a poner a salvo al príncipe? Antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de alcanzarle se abalanzó contra él para mantenerle lejos del príncipe.

-¡Armon! ¡Protege al príncipe! ¡No dejes que nadie suba a la montaña! –La elevación del terreno era lo único que podían usar a su favor para que nadie alcanzara al muchacho.

Mientras Ja-kal y Arakh luchaban, Nefer había tomado un cetro de Shabti y había destruido a un buen grupo, pero uno de ellos la sorprendió por la espalda inmovilizándola. Rath se percató de que el auriga estaba en problemas. Con un movimiento de manos y pronunciando un hechizo, hizo que un montón de serpientes brotaran del suelo y atraparan a los enemigos. Nefer aprovechó la jugada deshaciéndose con facilidad de su contendiente.

-¡Rath! –Scarab le miró furioso. –Estás causándome demasiados problemas. –Dijo lanzándole una ráfaga morada que el escriba desvió a duras penas.

-¡Moriré antes de que le hagas nada a mi príncipe! –El hechicero sonrió con malicia.

-Te tomo la palabra. –Rath se vio obligado a retroceder y usar su magia para aguantar los disparos de energía emitidos por Scarab. Sabía que no era tan poderoso como él, pero su objetivo en ese instante no era vencerle sino conseguir tiempo para que llegaran las fuerzas aliadas.

Mientras tanto, Nefer acudió en ayuda de Armon para contener a los Shabti. Notaba que la sangre goteaba por su pierna y había sufrido varias quemaduras causadas por los disparos.

-Sin la ayuda de tus amigos ya estarías muerto. –Arakh le propinó un puñetazo a su hermano. Intentó poner fin a su lucha por medio de su afilado aguijón, pero Ja-kal fue rápido y lo esquivó. La segunda vez Arakh tuvo más suerte y le hizo un corte horizontal en la nariz y parte del pómulo. El cazador reculó con un gesto de dolor.

-Detén esta locura, hermano. –Le suplicó esquivando de nuevo un golpe y propinándole una patada al escorpión en la cara que le hizo escupir un diente.

-¡Jamás!

-¡Esto no se acaba nunca! –Armon estaba agotado y aún quedaban muchos enemigos. Una ráfaga de energía morada desviada por Rath destruyó a cuatro Shabti que le estaban disparando, dándoles un respiro. Nefer que acababa de sufrir una fea herida en el costado, a apenas un dedo por debajo de su pecho izquierdo. La lucha entre el Escorpión y el halcón estaba siendo a muerte, pero no tenían opción de ayudar a Ja-kal, que en su batalla personal se había alejado de la montaña donde yacía inconsciente el príncipe. Más cerca de ellos luchaban los dos hechiceros.

Rath estaba agotado, pero había aguantado el tipo frente a un hechicero mucho más poderoso. Había perdido su característico sombrero y su cabeza lucía al descubierto con varios cortes y contusiones. Scarab dejó de dispararle cuando el guardián se agachó y le conjuró una corriente de aire, provocando que la arena se le metiera en los ojos. El grito de odio de Scarab debió oírse en kilómetros a la redonda. El traidor escupió la arena que había tragado, dándole tiempo a Rath de levantarse del suelo y abalanzarse furiosamente contra él. Sin embargo, Scarab desapareció como si fuera un fantasma.

El escriba miró alrededor en su busca, pero había desaparecido. La esperanza inundó su corazón al ver que quedaban menos de una decena de Shabtis, pero el grito de dolor de Ja-kal le hizo bajar la guardia. Y tan pronto como había venido la esperanza se fue, pero no por la derrota de su buen amigo, que pese al disparo recibido todavía presentaba batalla, sino al sentir que algo le atravesaba el pecho.

-¡NO! –El grito de sus amigos al ver que Scarab le había acuchillado con su propia espada, por detrás, fue desgarrador. Nefer se quedó en shock al ver a su amigo arrodillado, con la mirada perdida en la ensangrentada espada que le atravesaba el torso. En respuesta, Armor rugió como si fuera una bestia y empezó a machacar Shabtis. Ja-kal intentó ir en su dirección, pero Arakh le derribó de un fuerte golpe.

-Me extraña que no echaras de menos tu querida espada. –Scarab sacó la espada del cuerpo de su rival y la alzó con intención de decapitarle. –Adiós, escriba.

Nefer reaccionó con rapidez y dirigió su látigo al brazo del hechicero, arrebatándole el arma de su amigo e interponiéndose entre ambos con la espada en alto. Sin embargo, a Scarab no le costó alcanzarle y sostenerle por el cuello con fuerza, haciendo que soltara el arma.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarle a los ojos antes de matarle. –Dijo con dificultad por culpa de las frías y asquerosas manos que le estaban estrangulando. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hechicero.

-Fuera de mi camino, mujer. –Susurró con desprecio arrojándola violentamente al suelo. Acto seguido se alejó de ellos con calma.

Sin apenas fuerzas y sujetándose el dolorido costado, Nefer se arrastró hacia su amigo, que había caído boca abajo sobre la arena.

-Rath… -Con un gran esfuerzo le dio la vuelta colocándole boca arriba. Rath no podía morir mirando la arena, tenía que morir mirando al cielo, aunque las estrellas apenas se vieran por culpa de la neblina y la majestuosa luz de la luna llena. Su mirada vagó por la herida, luego comprobó la suya propia, tragando saliva al ver la mala pinta que tenía. Sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Mmmph?… La encontré… -Hablaba en un murmullo, con los ojos cerrados. -Te… dije que… no la había perdido… -Nefer sabía que eso no era arrogancia o cabezonería, era la forma que tenía el escriba de irse: siendo como era siempre. La única guardiana del grupo dejó escapar las lágrimas, sabiendo que sin Rath y en su estado, la batalla estaba perdida. Podría mentirle, decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que el príncipe estaría a salvo; o podría decirle que lo sentía e incluso contarle la verdad acerca de su identidad. Finalmente no eligió entre la mentira y la honestidad; en su lugar, prefirió agarrar su mano, sabiendo ya que todos los hechiceros no tenían las manos iguales.

-Estoy contigo. –Rath apretó su mano como respuesta y apenas cinco segundos después su mano cayó inerte en la fina arena teñida del carmesí de su sangre.

Las lágrimas apenas le dejaron ver a Nefer como Armon reventaba con furia a otro Shabti, justo antes de ser apresado con la magia de Scarab, que subió a la roca y elevó a Rapses en el aire.

-Tu espíritu, Príncipe Rapses, me dará la inmortalidad y juventud eterna, y gobernaré Egipto para siempre. –El chico comenzó a brillar y Scarab absorbió la luz ante la impotencia de los tres guardianes. Y sin más, el cuerpo del joven príncipe desapareció.

-¡NOOOOO! –Los gritos de Ja-kal, Armon y Nefer fueron tan desgarradores que Geb hizo temblar la tierra. El líder se levantó con fiereza, justo cuando el Escorpión le iba a asestar su golpe final y alcanzó a clavarle una flecha en el cuello que le dejó fuera de combate.

Armon se desprendió del encadenamiento del hechizo y subió a la montaña con intención de vengar la muerte del príncipe. Scarab, con fuerzas renovadas, hizo emerger más Shabtis que se abalanzaron contra Armon.

-¡Scarab! –Ja-kal le miró con un odio profundo. -Juro por Ra que te destruiré, en esta vida o en la siguiente. –Scarab rio con arrogancia.

-Hasta entonces. –Un hechizo impactó contra el cazador, matándole en el acto.

-¡Ja-kal! –Armon se deshizo del agarre de los Shabtis y fue hasta él para comprobar que desgraciadamente no seguía con vida. Le dejó tal y como había caído, le cerró los párpados y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en señal de respeto. Nefer pensó que eso no podía estar pasando, que era una horrible pesadilla, la peor que había tenido nunca.

Hubiera vendido su alma por cambiar aquello, incluso por poder moverse para ayudar a Armon a luchar con los numerosos enemigos, pero las fuerzas le vencieron y se desmayó justo antes de ver cómo eran necesarios nueve soldados de barro para acabar con el bueno de Armon.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, el faraón Amenhotep I llegó con sus hombres.

-¡Este está vivo! –Un soldado le alertó. El cuerpo del auriga que tanto adoraba su hijo yacía junto al cadáver ensangrentado de su fiel hechicero.

-Alteza… -Hizo una mueca de dolor. –Fue Scarab… Le hemos fallado. –Confesó con un hilo de voz.

-Habéis luchado valientemente. –Dijo roto de dolor, consciente de que la batalla había estado muy desequilibrada. –Mi hijo renacerá y Scarab pagará su traición.

-Entonces deje que le protejamos. –El faraón asintió sin evitar derramar unas lágrimas por su hijo.

-Así será. -El médico se agachó para comprobar las heridas y al quitarle la armadura descubrió lo que escondía.

-No me permitían conducir carros siendo mujer. –Explicó con pesar, esperando su juicio. –Solo el joven príncipe conocía mi secreto.

-Señor, esto conlleva la pena de muerte… -Le recordó el médico.

-Ya estoy muerta, mi castigo ha sido peor que la muerte. –Confesó intentando no derramar más lágrimas. -He visto morir a mi príncipe y a mis amigos sin poder evitarlo.

-No os tengo que perdonar nada, auriga. –Sostuvo su mano con fuerza y la mujer le miró agradecida. -¿Puedo saber tu verdadero nombre? –Y mirando al cielo como le había aconsejado un buen amigo dijo su última palabra.

-Nefer-tina.

 _Habían fallado a su príncipe._

 _Habían fallado a su faraón._

 _Habían luchado en una batalla injustamente descompensada._

 _Y habían muerto con honor._

 _Allí, junto al sarcófago vacío del príncipe Rapses, yacían sus cuatro protectores._

 _El noble Ja-Kal_

 _El fuerte Armon_

 _El astuto Rath_

 _Y la valiente Nefer-tina._


End file.
